Skye VS Emma Swan
Skye VS Emma Swan is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Skye/Daisy Johnson/Quake from Agents Of Shield and Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time. This page was created by Timpack and is his tenth written Death Battle. The next battle is Puss In Boots VS Reepicheep while the previous one was Khyber VS Skulker 'Description' Agents of Shield VS Once Upon A Time! These orphans might share similar orgins in that they both have very strange family trees and have inherited great power but now the inhuman of shield will take on the sheriff of Storybrooke in a battle for supremacy in battle mixed with bullets, magic, and vibrations. '' 'Intro' Wiz: There are many people in this world that are abandoned and left to survive on their own. Most of the time these people are young children. It’s sad but it’s the truth. '''Boomstick: That is why it is very awesome to see some of these orphans grow up and get super powers. Now that is a very good tradeoff for lousy parents. ' Wiz: 2 orphans come to mind that fit this description very well and they are both seen very frequently at ABC. Boomstick: Both characters are also owned by the monster that is Disney so it was only a question of time before these ladies found themselves in a catfight. ' Wiz: Skye AKA The Inhuman Quake of SHIELD z Intro Daisy Johnson.png '''Boomstick: and Emma Swan AKA The Savior Of Storybrooke. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! z Intro Emma Swan.png ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. '''Skye Wiz: Everyone goes through a transformation at one point in in their lives. Whether it is a physical or psychological transformation depends on the situation around you. This girl went through an actual transformation as she went from being a normal person to a super powered being. Boomstick: She also went from being one of the most despised characters of the Marvel Cinematic Universe to being one of the fan favorites. Now that is what call a transformation. Wiz: Daisy Johnson was born in a small Chinese village to a loving mother and father. Things however quickly went out of control as some rather terrifying events occurred. Boomstick: Don’t sugarcoat it Wiz! This girls first few of weeks of life was a nightmare. First a couple of agents of the terrorist organization Hydra kidnaped her mother, who apparently is part alien and therefore has a very long life span. They basically skinned her like a pig and removed most of her organs before returning her remains. Her father Calvin Zabo AKA the Marvel Villain Mr.Hyde did not like this very much and literally massacred the entire village in rage. This in turn attracted SHIELD to the scene where they found the young Daisy covered in blood. Like I said; not the greatest start on ones journey. Wiz: Taken by SHIELD and left at an orphanage believing the person responsible for the massacre wanted to kill her not knowing how wrong they were, “Mary Sue Poots” spent her childhood not knowing who she was. She was forced to depend on herself to survive in the world as she spent most of her adult life trying to find her parents. She also changed her name to Skye. Boomstick: How many different names does this girl have? She should just stick to one and not change it almost every season. Also does she have a connection to Daredevil Wiz? Wiz: Not that I know off. Why do you ask? Boomstick: Apparently she and the blind hero stayed at the same orphanage at one point in time. It wouldn’t surprise me if they did know each other due to the whole shared universe concept. Now if only Fox could get of their lazy ass and give Fantastic 4 and X-men back to Marvel. ' Wiz: Getting back on track, Skye’s search for the truth led her first to the hacktivist group “The Rising Tide” and then to SHIELD which would become the family she had always craved. Under the tutelage of Grant Ward and later Melinda May, Skye quickly became one of SHIELDS best field agents. '''Boomstick: She learned a lot from these 2 as she became a beast in martial arts due to the training she received from her instructors. She also got over her unwillingness to use firearms and quickly became efficient in using several different weapons such like sniper rifles and handguns. She is good but not as good as me with my rocket launcher. ' Wiz: First off, you don’t have a rocket launcher, and secondly, if Skye almost beat Agent 33 who is at the same level as May and also managed to completely defeat a room full with Hydra agents in less than a minute; you stand no chance in the long run Boomstick. 'Boomstick: You don’t have to so rude Wiz: Of course I remember that cool catfight and the awesome Daredevil-like sequence but I do indeed have a rocket launcher. Want to see it up close? ' Wiz: No thanks. Anyway, Skye is not just a good fighter but a good tactician as well. The biggest example of this was when she was taken captive and taken to Ponce de León Theater‏. Ward at once picked up on that she was quickly scanning for exits and analyzing her opponents for weakness for a future escape plan. Like other SHIELD agents, she has been trained in the art of stealth and espionage as well. 'Boomstick: Oh yeah we forgot to mention that Ward was secretly a Hydra sleeper agent all along and was in love with Skye to the point of obsession. Not weird at all right? At least he is dead now although since his body is now being used as walking corpse by a an all-powerful god, things are much worse than before. ' Wiz: Skye was skilled in a couple of areas even before joining SHIELD seeing as she was a skilled computer hacker and thief. It was probably these skills that made the Rising Tide recruit her in the first place and the reason Phil Coulson, the future director of SHIELD wanted her on his team. 'Boomstick: The girl sure is good at giving out a large beating to the misfortunate Hydra agents that cross her path but we have yet to discuss her greatest attribute. We did touch upon a little in the beginning but now is the time to talk about it; her inhuman heritage. She is basically a mutant but since Marvel doesn’t have the X-men license and isn’t allowed to use the word mutant, they had to call her an inhuman instead. ' Wiz: In the comics, Daisy Johnson is an agent of SHIELD under the codename Quake that has the power to manipulate vibrations. The version from the cinematic universe shares similar roots with her comic counterpart. In the comics however, Quake is not an inhuman in contrast to Skye who received her powers after having been exposed to the Terrigen mist. '''Boomstick: At first Skye was afraid of using her powers but after meeting another group inhumans led by her mother Jiaying, who was surprisingly still alive after having been flogged like a wild animal, she learned how to use her powers to kick some mayor Hydra and inhuman butt. Wiz: According to Jiaying, Skye is able to tap into the vibrational energy of everything around her. With her powers Skye has been able to release concussive waves strong enough to uproot several trees and send SUVs sliding backwards, create barriers in front of her, make firearms explode along with other material, and even jumpstarted a heart. Boomstick: Her most impressive feat so far however is when dear old mom used her energy absorbing powers on her to stop Skye from preventing the aircraft containing many Terrigen crystals from leaving and releasing them on the world. Even with her life force being depleted, Skye was still able to release a powerful concussive wave and knock the aircraft into the sea. Then still being drained, she started to shake her mother apart and she would have succeeded if her father had not appeared and killed Jiaying for her. Wiz: There is one catch though with this power. The vibrations that she controls are all linked to her heartbeat. If it suddenly gets a huge drop or increase, Skye may lose control of her powers and sometimes even harm herself. That’s why she wears those metal gloves as they allow her to use her powers if she somehow hurts her hands severely. They also help her to concentrate her concussive wave blasts. Boomstick: Skye may be a great SHIELD agent and a powerful inhuman but that doesn’t mean she is the best. She still has a lot of learn until she is on the same level as her mentor and she has been defeated by inhumans much more experienced than her like Lash and Alisha. She did defeat manage to beat 2 of Alishas duplicates though before being overwhelmed Wiz: That being said, Skye is still one of Phil Coulson most trusted agents. She has accomplished a lot during her short time in SHIELD. She never went through the SHIELD academy but was instrumental in fighting Clairvoyant and the Centipede program, the various leaders of Hydra, and Jiaying and her mission to kill every human on the planet. She even once again changed her name as she began to insist everyone to call her by her birth name. Boomstick: Again? This is really getting irritating. I wouldn’t want to cross this agent of SHIELD though so I will just keep my thoughts to myself. Skye: My name's Daisy and I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. We're here for your protection. 'Emma Swan' Wiz: Once upon a time in a land far far away, an evil queen released a dark curse. It quickly enveloped all the land and transported its residents to a town in our world with no memories of their past life. It was prophesized however that one day the newborn daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, who escaped being caught up in the curse along with Pinocchio, would on her 28th birthday return and break the curse. Boomstick: She wasn’t exactly what they expected however. Instead of being a stereotypical fairytale princess, Emma Swan was a no-nonsense woman with trust issues that definitely did not believe in a happy ever after. ' Wiz: Having been put into the Foster system at an early age, Emma desperately desired a family of her own but that wish went unfulfilled for many years as no one wanted to adopt her. When she finally did leave the orphanage at the age of 17 and fell in love with a thief by the name of Neal Cassidy, she was betrayed and sent to Jail for being in possession of stolen gods. Neal had set her up. '''Boomstick: It wasn’t really his fault that he acted like asshole. Pinocchio was actually the one responsible as he knew Neal would get in the way of Emmas destiny to break the curse and save the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. That may seem like a good reason but when Neal asked him to send a huge amount of money from him to Emma, he simply went to Thailand to spent the money on Casinos instead being the liar and scumbag that he is. ' Wiz: What made this even worse was that Emma was pregnant at the time she was thrown in prison. She gave up the baby for adoption but several years later she was found by her son. This began the journey that led her to Storybrooke, find her parents, and discover her heritage. 'Boomstick: While at first repulsed by the whole idea that the town was full with characters from stories she read as a kid and that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, she quickly grew into the role as the town’s savior and eventually became Storybrooks Sheriff. She had to learn fast as the town is almost in danger every single day from magical Snowmen, wraiths, flying monkeys as well as terrifying villains such as the queen of hearts, the wicked witch of the west, the snow queen, and the one that shall not be named that appeared in an earlier death battle that still gives me nightmares. ' Wiz: Due to having to learn to depend on herself to survive. Emma is a skilled fighter. Without any training, she was able to beat Captain Hook in a sword duel and momentarily hold her own against Tamara who specializes in killing magical beings. Emma has also fought Zombies during her short trip to the Enchanted Forest and she also defeated a flying monkey by herself with just a steel pipe. '''Boomstick: She almost married the thing so she definitely dodged a bullet there. The family tree would get even more absurd than it already is with her being married to a flying monkey that was once the Wizard of Oz. Wiz: Speaking of the family tree, It…….. Boomstick: Don’t say another word Wiz. Let’s just say that it is complicated and be done with it. I really don’t feel like having another migraine researching it. Let’s talk about Emmas Deus Ex Machina magic instead. Wiz: Apparently because Emma is a product of true love; she was born with powerful light magic inside of her. It first made its presence when Cora tried to rip her heat out and was as a result blasted away by a powerful blast of magic. Cora is one of the stronger magic users in Once Upon A time so that Emma, even if it was by accident, defeated her is a big deal. Boomstick: With some training in how to use her new gift, Emma is able to teleport herself wherever she wishes to be, use telekinesis, manipulate fire, heal wounds, and release streams of light magic from her hands. She’s able create eclipses and defeat giant monsters like the ice knight she and Regina fought together too. Who cares about who Harry Potter is? Let this girl take care of Volde instead, Wiz: Don’t forget Boomstick that she also defeated the hell beast Chernabog along with Regina. Boomstick: WHAT? Are you really saying that blonde over here fought the Disney incarnation of the devil from Fantasia and won? Wow, just Wow. ''' Wiz: You are a bit of track Boomstick, Chernabog in the Once Upon A Time universe is just powerful demon and not the devil. He is still powerful though as he was only hurt by Emma and Reginas magic and not destroyed forcing the woman to trick him over the town line where he vanished into thin air. '''Boomstick: That makes more sense because while Emma is a powerful witch, she kind of does not use her magic to its full advantage. Basically she has the power but only use a fraction of it. Wiz: Very true indeed. Emma’s light magic might be one of the most powerful pieces of sorcery in Once Upon A Time but the reason she doesn’t really use all of its potential is because she is inexperienced with actually using it. Many of the people with magic have had many years to hone their skills and learn their limits. Emma hasn’t however which leads her more to depend on basics techniques like teleportation and telekinesis than the more advanced things she can do instead. Boomstick: Luckily Emma has other alternatives in combat other than her magic. Like we mention earlier, Emma is very good at swinging a sword around even with no prior experience which is kind of cheap in my opinion. That comment however become null as she freaking defeated Maleficents dragon form by throwing a sword at her belly. Wiz: She even managed to keep up with Rumpelstiltskin for a short while in a clash of swords before being launched backwards by his magic. Boomstick: Rumpelstiltskin is OP so that she even survived a couple of seconds against him is far more impressive than blasting Cora backwards with light magic in my book. Wiz: The sheriff of Storybrooke is also very skilled at using firearms. Most of the time, she has a handgun in her holster should her magic fail at keeping her opponent at bay. During a battle against several flying monkeys at once, Emma managed to kill a lot of them with quick and accurate precision. Boomstick: It just too bad though that bullets really aren’t very effective against most magical beings. Emma learned that the hard way during her first encounter with an ogre. If she had a machine gun or missile launcher however, things would probably have ended up a bit differently. Wiz: Another weakness is that sometimes her emotions can get in her way and cause her to be a little more reckless. This happens especially a lot when her family is in trouble. Boomstick: I still pity the wicked witch after having threatened to kill Henry. That must have really hurt seeing how mad Emma looked and the loud shriek of pain coming from Zelena. Wiz: Despite not being as experienced in using her magic and a couple of other flaws, Emma is still the best defense Storybrooke has against invading forces. Boomstick: if you do get in however, don’t mess with the Charming family or you will have to answer to a blond that you really shouldn’t have pissed off. ' ''Emma Swan: Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings. My job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you. '''Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' Forrest Surounding Storybrooke: Storybrooke was an enigma. A question that SHIELD had yet to crack. It had just appeared 28 years ago out of nowhere in the middle of Maine. Some believed at first it was a sign of an invasion and prepared to arm themselves against the incoming threat. Nothing happened though making people even more determined to find out what Storybrooke really was. People tried to enter but they were all repelled by some invisible barrier that surrounded the town and some of the forest around it. This included SHIELD as well as they never stopped trying to get through the barrier and uncover the secrets that it contained. After SHIELD was supposedly disbanded after the reveal that Hydra had infiltrated them from within, Phil Coulson, the new director of SHIELD, found Furys files on Storybrooke. He would have continued the investigations on the town if it hadn’t been for him dealing with inhumans and Hydra at the time. Now that those threats were neutralized for the moment, Coulson sent one of his best agents to inspect the barrier. At the same time, the sheriff of Storybrook Emma Swan was out doing a patrol near the town line. At first glance, she might look normal but in truth she is a powerful witch and also the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. The town that SHIELD had been investigating for so long was filled to the brink with fairy tale characters. Emma was about to head back to town when she heard something behind her. Removing the gun in her holster, Emma turned around and aimed at the person behind her. That person was agent Daisy Johnson AKA Skye AKA Quake of SHIELD. Emma: Who are you? Skye: '''My name is Daisy Johnson and I’m with SHIELD. '''Emma: SHIELD? Sounds like something out of a bad comic book. Skye: I said the same thing when I joined although how do you not know about SHIELD? Does the Avengers ring any bells? Emma: Not really. Let’s just say that this town is pretty busy most of the time. I guess that Henry would probably know something about it though. Skye narrowed her eyes at the comment but Emma had no intention to say more about it. There was no way she was going to tell an agent of a spy organization that she had been fighting snowmen, flying monkeys, dragons, and evil versions of Peter Pan and King Arthur for the last year. Emma had no intention of getting thrown into a psychotic ward or let the government arrest and probably perform lots of tests on her family and friends. Emma: You should probably leave. Secret agents aren’t especially popular in this town since 2 already almost destroyed the entire town. Skye: Can’t do that Sheriff. You seem pretty nice but I have a mission to complete. I don’t know how I got through the barrier but I would be a fool not to investigate this town, which has spawned several conspiracy theories, now that I have chance to do so. The agent of SHIELD tried to get past Emma but the blonde sheriff wouldn’t stop blocking her passage. Skye had seen the look in Emmas eyes many times before. It was the look of a fighter. This girl probably wasn’t evil but she was keeping a big secret. There was no way she was going down without a fight. Skye: Seems like I had to do this the hard way. Don’t say I didn’t warn you when you wake up with a huge headache tomorrow morning. Emma: There is no way I’m allowing you into town. A government agent with an attitude is not what I or the town need right now. Activating her gauntlets and quickly brining out her own handgun, Skye got into a fighting stance. Emma did the same thing never letting her gun’s aim leave Skye. Their eyes locked as they turned off the safety and fired. FIGHT! The 2 combatants fired their guns at the exact same time causing the bullets to collide in midair. Skye used the opportunity to get up close to Emma and kick her in the stomach sending her sprawling on the ground. Emma however managed to roll out of the way just in time to prevent a large amount of bullets from piercing through her. Before Skye could release another barrage of bullets, Emma got up from the ground and tackled her causing her to drop her gun. The SHIELD agent however was by no means helpless without her weapons as she dodged a punch from Emma before grabbing her and then throwing Emma over her shoulder onto the ground. Skye: Give up. I don’t want to hurt you so lets just stop this already. Suddenly Skye felt something collide with her hard sending her tumbling into the air before landing on the ground with a sickening cracking sound. As she got up from the ground feeling somewhat dizzy, Skye just managed to jump forward just in time to avoid being blasted again. Emma: Like I said, there is no way you are getting into Storybrooke without getting past me first. Skye (sarcastic): I just had to run into someone with superpowers huh? This day is getting better and better. Emmas next magic blast missed as Skye rolled out of the way and then countered by releasing a wave of concussive energy at the Storybrooke sheriff. Taken by surprise, Emma barely managed to teleport away in time to avoid being hit. She reappeared right behind Skye with a sword in her hand but before she could even begin her sneak attack; Skye turned around and hit Emma with a close range concussive wave to the face. Skye: It isn’t very smart to sneak upon someone that can feel the slightest change in vibrations around them. While Emma was still recovering from being blasted with concussive energy, Skye grabbed Emma by the head and at once Emma felt as if her body was being destroyed from the inside. She quickly escaped by teleporting out of Skyes grasp and then quickly using her magic to heal herself. Skye released another concussive wave at her but Emma teleported away again at the last minute this time out of Skyes view. The vibrations around her told the SHIELD agent that Emma had teleported out of her range. Expecting another sneak attack, Skye closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. Only a couple of seconds later, she sensed something flying towards her. Skye quickly turned around and caught Emma’s sword which had been thrown in her direction. What she was not expecting however was a stream of light magic which collided with her body shortly afterwards. Emma: This is one of the few instances where I am grateful that I posses magic. The continued barrage of light magic kept Skye on the defensive as she tried to dodge to the best of her ability. She tried to take cover behind some trees but Emma just teleported around it and released another stream of light magic. Skye countered by releasing a concussive wave at the same time causing the 2 attacks to collide in midair. Emma: Having had enough yet? Skye: I was going to ask you the same thing. Rolling under the next stream of light magic being sent towards her, Skye closed the gap between her and Emma. Emma had no chance to release another blast of magic at her as Skye sent a barrage of punches her way and therefore did not give her the time to use her magic. The sheriff managed to teleport her sword into her grasp though as Skye had to jump backwards in order to avoid the reach of the sword. Skye managed to avoid the next sword slash as well by ducking and before Emma could use release another; Skye grabbed the swords blade with her gauntlets and crushed it into a million pieces. The SHIELD agent then proceeded to give Emma such a beating that she started to cough up blood. Skye was not able to give her the final blow however as Emma threw a magic blast at her sending Skye backwards. When Skye got back up, Emma had teleported away. Skye: This is really getting tiresome. Coulson does really have a habit of sending me on life threatening missions. Emma reappeared some distance besides her having reclaimed her gun and firing a swarm of bullets towards Skye. The SHIELD agent released another concussive wave in response which completely annihilated all of the incoming bullets. One however survived and went right though Skyes left leg causing her let out a groan of pain and fall on her knees. Emma: Any last words before I kick you out from this towns borders permanently? With a victorious smile on her face, Emma approached her fallen opponent ready to finish the job. What the sheriff of Storybrooke did not notice until it was too late was that her gun was vibrating in her hand. The gun exploded in Emmas face burning most of the skin on her face away. The blood dripping down what remained of her face prevented Emma from seeing Skye get up on her feet and sending a couple of concussive wave towards her. They collided hard with her legs and arms breaking a lot of bones in the process. Emma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Skye: If we weren’t in the middle of a battle, I would throw up my lunch right this second. The sheriff wasn’t out yet however as she launched a huge fireball at Skye who created a barrier in front of her at the last second absorbing most of the blast. The SHIELD agent then charged at Emma who in a last act of desperation created a wall of flame around her. Skye ran right into the flames unable to stop herself in time. The fire at once started to burn her but Skye walked through the flames regardless protected by a small kinetic barrier in front of her. It did not protect everything though as her clothes was slowly burning up into nothing and large scorch mark was appearing on her skin. Emma: DON’T COME ANY CLOSER OR I WONT HESITATE TO DESTROY YOU. The desperate words fell on deaf ears as Skye continued working through the flames towards the much wounded Emma. Things were looking bleak for her but there was no way that she was going to give up. Emma tried to muster up the strength she had left and release the strongest stream of light magic she could possible make but it was too late. Skye came up to her and grabbed her by the head ready to shake her to death just as she was about to unleash the magic. This caused it to go out of control and explode covering both combatants and the area around them in a white light. Skye: What the……? KA-BOOOM! As the light disappeared, one could see that the flames had diminished and several trees had been broken into pieces. In the middle of all the carnage, Skye and Emma were laying limply on the ground besides each other. At first it seemed like both had perished but if you were close enough, one could hear the sound of their weak pulse. Whoever woke up first would be the winner of this battle. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Skye: '''Game over blondie! Unable to get up, Skye weakly put her hand on Emmas stomach and sent a huge concussive blast through her body. '''Emma: Henry, Mum, dad; I am sorry. That was the last thing Emma Swan managed to say before her heart exploded. Skye removed her hand and just lay there on the ground a minute exhausted before activating her communicator. Skye: I need an extraction at once. I am very hurt so if you don’t want to explain to Coulson why you let one of his best agents pass away; I suggest you get her pronto. Also before I forget, bring a fresh pair of clothes as well. KO! ''- A patrol of SHIELD agents bring Skye into the Quinjet on a stretcher for medical attention.'' ''- Emma’s fractured body appears in the Underworld. '' 'Results' Boomstick: ………………….Wow………..Just Wow. I don’t know if I should be terrified because of all the violence or sad due to those last words. Wiz: Me neither Boomstick, Me neither. Emma might be one of the most powerful protectors of Storybrooke but she really had no chance against Skye in the long run. She was not helpless by any means but her skills paled in comparison to Skyes. Boomstick: In marksmanship and martial arts, Skye outclassed Emma by such a distance that it isn’t even funny. Having been both trained by some of SHIELD and HYDRAS best fighters definitely trumped Emma self-learning methods. Not even her skills with a sword could help to counter Skyes overwhelming speed and agility. Seems like Grant Wards double agent status brought some good to SHIELD after all. Wiz: In terms of their abilities, it is much more even but not by much. Emmas magic might in theory be very powerful but due to her inexperience, she was never able used it to the best of her ability during this fight. Skyes ability to control the vibrations around her was not as diverse as Emmas magic but the difference here is that Skye has complete control over her abilities and is therefore able to use them more efficiently in battle. Boomstick: Another area where Skye greatly overshines Emma is in their feats. The sheriff actually doesn’t really have any good feats. Sure she managed to knock Cora back that one time and also defeated several magical monsters but that is usually due to working together with someone else or by pure luck. She never really defeated any of the main arc villains either as it’s usually Regina, Rumple, or someone else who does it for her. Wiz: Skye on the other hand has far more impressive feats under her belt. In just the latest couple of episodes of Agents Of SHIELD alone, she caused an earthquake that almost destroyed an entire SHIELD base and defeated an elite Kree warrior all by herself. Boomstick: Before any fanboys start raging about that we forgot the dark one powers Emma momentarily had in the beginning of seasons 5, we didn’t include them due to the fact that she freaking lost them by the middle of season anyway making them and the Dark Swan arc rather useless. Wiz: Emma put up a good fight but her inability in using her powers caused her loss in the end. Boomstick: This Disney princes just got vibrated to shreds Wiz: The Winner is Skye/Daisy Johnson/Quake Who are you rooting for in this battle? Skye/Daisy Johnson/Quake Emma Swan Did the right combatant win? Yes No Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles